Demons Dating Demons
by Knight Ryder
Summary: Sequel to Demon Booty Call. Learning to become a demon was suppose to be her biggest obstacle, apparently trying to "date" a demon is ten time harder. There no self-guide book to this s*5@! OcxH. Warnings inisde. Rated M for reason.


**Disclamier: I in no way own anything of YU YU Hakusho, I'm just a crazy fan with crazy ideas. I do own my plot and my OC: Nora, Summer, and any new editions to my fic.**

**A/N: I'm back and so is my character (hopefully that a good thing). For those of you that don't know this is a squel to my Demon Booty Call fic, so if you never read it much won't make sense to you. **

**Warnings: There will be cursing, adult content, men dressing in drag, consumption of alcohol, talk of labor, annoyed Kurama, evil training workouts by Genkai, lime, and yes lemons.**

**So now you chance to turn back, or it's time to get down with it and review. You better review, haha.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It came from outer space

A soft whined pierced the darkness, growing dreadfully louder with each passing second, then abruptly it stopped by a loud thud. In her cocoon, she was unaware of the time, the day, the month, the year; the only thing she was aware of was the strong arms coiling around her abdomen, drawing her closer. Heat, heat so intense it should have frayed her skin. Instead, it warmed her and lulled her deeper into the darkness which began to recede. The body next to her pressed firmer against her, unwilling to let go. She surrendered to him without a protest.

Suddenly, the noise returned again, with a vengeance, it would not go unnoticed this time.

The collected bodies stirred under the covers, trying in a futile attempt to ignore the clocks cry of blood rage. Again, it was silenced with a loud thud. He never did know how to properly shut off the alarm.

"Hiei," she whined into her rumpled pillow, "You keep hitting snooze, that why it keeps going off five minutes later."

He snorted back in response, the bed sank then rose as he viciously ended the life of her poor clock, who did nothing but suffered at the hands of the stubborn demon for the past month. Hiei was in her bed again in a fracture of a second. Nora rolled over, they faced one another as they slept on their sides, and snuggled contently in his warming embrace. Taking a breath, his scent filled her senses, burnt wood and the night (if it was even fathomable for the night sky to have a fragrance).

"You owe me a new clock," she chuckled against his chest.

She brushed a finger over a nipple and his breath hitched, Nora realized that he was naked beneath the blankets. And so was she. A hard rod probed her thigh, and then a sequence of images passed her mind of the night before: callous fingers brushing up her inner thigh, his wet tongue swirling around her pink mounds, moans and groans filling up the room. Anticipation and pleasure rippled through her. The sensation of his flesh rubbing against hers was delicious. He pinned her wrist on either side of her head when he couldn't take anymore foreplay. He penetrated her core with wanton vigor.

Nora cheeks burned at the memory. His breath was on her neck as he chuckled hotly, "Someone's thinking about sex…again."

"Kinda hard not to when you're naked and I'm naked and…..that's really distracting me." Lithe fingers traced feather-light touches down her navel; she was too weak to subdue a shudder.

"You're distracting," he whispered into her ear; even in the gloomy room, she could see the hungry and lustful gleam in those ruby eyes.

A sound resigned in the comfortable silence, muffled vibrations traveled from beneath her pillow, the tune pressed on. And when the disembodied voice sang "I'm bringing sexy back", Nora knew who exactly was calling her.

"Argg. Damnit, Kurama." The teen grumbled, shoving her hands blindly under her fluffy pillow, she produced the singing device a second later and clicked the green button. "Yes, mother hen?

Kurama ignored the indignant nickname. "Did you just awake up?"

Nora took a long paused before giving him a very unconvincing response. "Nooo."

The redhead sighed on the other line and was more than likely running his hand through those fiery locks. It was his usual reaction to whenever Nora was being difficult, which meant it was all the time. "You're going to be late to class, again." He told her.

"I'm sick." She performed a weak fit of coughs.

"No, you're not sick. And that was a very bad performance, by the way; you'll never fool anybody with that."

Nora clutched her chest dramatically, "Now all my dreams of winning an Emmy is over! Ruin, completely ruin. I'll only be able to get a role in crappy pornos about sex aliens."

"Sex aliens?" Kurama questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah, there's porn about aliens, there even one about this fish-"

"Would you get ready please?" He sounded exasperated.

"Haven't you ever seen a porno, Kurama?" Then the line went dead. Hiei laughed beside her, Nora looked at her phone. "I think he's mad."

"You just asked him if he ever saw porn." Hiei explained.

"It was a serious question." She refuted defensibly. "I really wanted to know, he's a guy, he got to have seen at least one dirty movie. Do you know if he ever saw one?"

Hiei tossed around, giving her his back as he rose from the bed. "Don't you have human duties to attend to?"

"I know." Nora groaned, wiggling out from her covers. In the total darkness, she maneuvered around her bed, opening several drawers as she plucked random articles of clothing. She was already out the door and into the bathroom in a minute, Hiei's hair danced with a slight shake of his head. It was not too long ago, Nora was human and doing a task like that would have been quite difficult. But now demon blood pulsed through her veins, and with it she was given benefits of being a demon: acute sight and animal like speed-to name a few. Though, of course, her speed could never match up to Hiei's; Nora was still in the first steps of learning all that there was to being a demon.

Hiei had located his clothing and was now presentable when Nora came back into the room, flipping the light switch and washing the room in a sterile light. She was in her bedazzled jean skirt with a pair of black leggings, and a simple gray polo shirt. Nora slipped on a sparkling pair of matching grey flats, all the while peeking beneath her bangs at Hiei. He had morning hair she noted, it lacked it sleek black sheen, the black spears flopping slightly to the side. She giggled at the white highlights centered above his bangs, imaging Hiei in a beauty salon grunting intricate instructions of how he wanted his hair. Of course, she was sure Hiei never dyed his hair to get that little star bust of white hair but it was an amusing sight to contemplate on.

"You're bodyguard's here." Hiei stated, standing next to her window, peeking behind the turned blinds.

Nora thought once she became a demon that she would need less protection, not more. "Yusuke's order." She told Hiei, despite the fact he was well aware of the new order of things, which he didn't mind unless it cut in his playtime with her. "Laters, babe."

**A wise man once** said never annoy the great Youko Kurama, apparently Nora never got that message. She strode outside, where the aforementioned demon waited for her in his maroon school uniform.

"You never answered my question." Nora once thought it was near impossible to provoke the emotion like irritation out of the redhead. Kurama turned on his heel, but not before –quite dramatically- rolling his emerald eyes. She stifled a laugh, falling in step besides her friend.

"There's nothing wrong with watching a little porn. It's good for the soul."

He didn't look at her, but she could sense him resisting the urge to smack her, probably. "If I answer, will you stop interrogating me?"

Nora glanced at him sideways, a ghost of a smirk curling at her lips. "Sounds like a reasonable agreement." She conceded.

Kurama sighed for what felt like the thirty time this morning. "Yes, I have."

Nora feigned utter shock, gasping theatrically in her open palm hand. "Kurama, well I would have never thought-"

Green eyes silenced her. "No. Now you keep that mouth shut." Nora would have thought he was serious weren't it for the undertone of amusement in his voice. They took a right down an alley and with cautious glance around the area, Kurama raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Nora beamed. "Oh can we?"

"What's our one rule?" Kurama asked the very eager girl.

"Out of sight, and to the shadows."


End file.
